Cooking appliances having a front frame which, by means of a frame unit, provides a tidy and uniform appearance when the cooking chamber door is open are known in the art. Besides cooking appliances that have a single cooking chamber, other cooking appliances have become known which, for example, have two adjacent cooking chambers, such as, for example, so-called “double ovens” or cooking appliances which have a cooking chamber that has a thermal heat source and a cooking chamber that has a microwave heat source or a steam heat source. Such appliances require other front frames. However, because of their size, front frames for cooking appliances having two adjacent cooking chambers cannot be economically stamped out in one piece from a metal plate, since the tooling costs are high and the number of units produced is relatively low. In addition, front frames of such a large size are difficult to handle during manufacture, assembly, storage and also during shipping. Moreover, front frames are typically matched to specific models of cooking appliances or combinations of cooking chambers, since the cooking chambers may have different sizes, so that different combinations of cooking chambers require different, specifically tailored double front frames.